Heroic Cabbage
by Pokemonbreeder96
Summary: DBS AU, based on Cabba and the Saiyans of universe 6 as well as the other u6 tournament of power participants. Power will be really scaled back, to better serve the story and its flow.


A/N: This is a SuperHero AU of DBS, focusing on Cabba and Caulifla, as well as others.

 _Hello, Hello I'm very proud of what I could do._

Thought Cabba as he plummeted to the ground, deafening gust of powerful wind surged around the area. Updraft lifting his body, but violent turbulences send him asunder.

His city had become ground zero for a battle, one it never wanted to be a part of. One that has trapped it in an inferno of burning flames, and quaking earth. Collapsing buildings rained debris onto the ground, killing unlucky or inattentive pedestrian prisoners.

Unwilling combatants in a war of attrition, one that had taken all they had, they looked up at the sky. Hysteria setting in slowly, as it all grew bleak and dim. Cabba's Ki completely depleted, his body bruised, battered, beaten and broken.

 _I tried to grow on my own, but I never really knew how. However, today I believe I did_

In his dark onyx eyes the, monster reflected which currently laid waste to everything. The thing that had taken his Saiyan pride, stomped it out and thrown it away. The aberration that had crushed Cabba's hope of victory

He looked to his side, on the ground below. Civilians that had been unable to flee the city, they cowered in fear. Terrified of everything that had taken place. The hope dashed from them.

 _Hey, I still look as strong as I always have, don't I?_

Above him, the beast roared, it's powerful voice causing the ground to quake, shattering windows on the skyscrapers. It gathered its massive hands above its head and drew in absurd amounts of ki.

 _The horizon looks beautiful like it always has. This city, my city, I'm sorry. I failed you, citizens, I failed all of you_.

Just seconds later, his body was engulfed, swallowed up by searing, skin blistering, white-hot flames. He let out a cry, one filled with pain, echoing with frustration, resonating with failure. Cabba could feel it, this was the end. His body on the verge of exploding.

 _I believe that every day, I'll be better_

A sudden striking bolt of light snaked into the sky. Painting the firmament in red, oranges hues danced across the buildings. There was nothing but silence, the mournful tribute for a fallen hero. The blast soon reached critical mass, a hemisphere absorbed the area around it, as streaks of light burst forth.

One month earlier...

Cabba opened his eyes slowly, sunlight filtered through his window, the blind doing almost nothing to stop the rays from assaulting his vision. Cabba rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting on his bed. Well on his cot, the orphanage had been generous enough to give him a solo room.

He slowly got out of bed and walked to the door. His hand hesitating just a little, before grabbing hold of the doorknob. He took a deep breath and turned it, very gently.

Cabba made his way down to the gym, to gear up for his usual morning run. Due to his nature, Cabba didn't really seem to get tired, well at least so far.

He took off just as dawn broke over the mountains, filling the valley in deep shades of pinks and oranges. His running trail started behind the orphanage and it followed the natural curve of the smaller mountains in the range.

The hike was ten miles up, and the ten miles back down. Cabba could run it in under an hour and not so much as a break a sweat. There was no soreness in his muscles or signs of wear and tear.

It was just over six AM, and Cabba was on his way back to the orphanage. The trail wrapped around, leading it to end on the steps of the church, it had been his home for over 16 years now.

The small courtyard was adorned with and wore the scars of his "gift" as mother superior called it. There was a chunk missing from the fountain from when a game of tag had gotten out of control.

Further upon the path, the staircase was cracked from when Cabba had given it a rather nasty kick. He was mad about losing a game to a cheater, even with all this the structure managed to stay up.

Cabba returned to the church, he needed to get his brand new clothes. It was a special day today, as he was starting public high school.

Cabba had been homeschooled as long as he could remember. However, due to this his social skills lacked in vital areas prompting the orphanage to enroll him in public classes.

He was eager to see what really laid beyond the convent and its mountain. Cabba rarely if ever visited the city, he was quick to shower. Making sure to get any mud or dirt from him.

Once he stepped out, his uniform was carefully laid out. A coat, a button up shirt, and Khaki pants. White socks and black shoes, as well as a belt and tie.

Cabba looked at himself in the mirror as he slowly builds the ensemble. He looked so different, so unlike himself. His usually unruly hair now had been combed back, the tight fit of the tie on his neck was unbearable.

He grunted and finally walked down to the mass hall, where Mother Superior waited for him. She looked proudly at him

"Well don't you look handsome, you even combed your hair."

She says as Cabba walks in and gives her an annoyed looked

"I only combed it because you would have sent me back to do it anyway"

He replies and pulls on his tie

"This is so uncomfortable"

She smiles and rubs his back

"Now now, get a move on or you will miss the bus. And remember, never abuse your gift. Be careful and don't hurt anyone"

She said as Cabba walked out and ran to the stop, given his speed, he was there within minutes. The bus arrived minutes later, Cabba boarded the bus, a backpack on his shoulder.

He looked over at the students and smiled this would probably be great


End file.
